одно сердце One Heart
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Chekov and McCoy finally realize they love one another but how will the rest of the crew react? Rated: M mostly for swearing
1. A Kiss

McCoy understood people. He had felt what he thought was the deepest of love and the deepest of hate and because of that, it was easy to see others for what they truly were whether they tried to hide it or not. However, there was one person he just couldn't get his head around; Pavel Chekov. Chekov was an absolutely brilliant kid, especially for being only seventeen, and was one of the few people that could converse with Spock about science or math and understand every word of it. He interacted with others very well and could hold his temper too when irritated or teased.

Which, was exactly the reason why McCoy couldn't understand him. A kid that age shouldn't be so strong willed especially because of his past. Chekov bothered him so much that he had actually taken an opportunity to look up the kid's history. Apparently he had been sent off to some university at an extremely young age and hadn't seen his parents since. It also seemed that he had been bullied a lot from what McCoy could tell from the kid's medical record.

And, what made matters worse, was that McCoy hardly even saw Chekov and yet the kid occupied most of his mind every day. He even talked to Kirk not only just to see what he thought of the kid but also so he could see if the kid was doing well. Jim, like always, teased McCoy about it every time Chekov was brought into a conversation.

"You like him don't you," Jim would laugh. "Why you dirty old man."

McCoy would say something smart back and then they would go on talking about whatever the subject had been before Chekov had been brought up. However, McCoy couldn't help but feel a tightening in his stomach every time Kirk voiced his opinion and said that he thought McCoy liked him.

Out of everything that McCoy wanted to shout back at Jim, the one thing he couldn't ever say was, "I don't like the kid." Instead McCoy would insult Kirk, cuss him out, or just ignore the comment but he could never deny that what Jim said wasn't true.

He didn't know why either. It was as if by saying those things he was lying to himself but that couldn't possibly be right. McCoy didn't like the kid. He was just confused by him and wanted to make sure he was okay. Besides he was the ship's doctor, he had to make sure the crew could all function properly.

But just thinking that felt like a lie as well.

McCoy decided that he was just worried for the kid's sake but if that was true why did McCoy try to avoid Chekov the few times they crossed paths. He hardly ever saw, nevertheless talked to him, so to hear Chekov's voice in sick bay one day gave him quit a jolt.

"I am perfectly fine Hikaru," McCoy heard Chekov say in his thick accent. "Really it's just a scratch."

The kid walked in with Sulu close behind him while he pushed him forward with his arm. McCoy looked at both of them and made his eyes focus on Sulu. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"Pavel was helping Scotty with something and ended up slicing open his hand on a wire. He won't let me see the wound but I think it's bleeding a lot," replied Sulu as he pushed Chekov in front of McCoy. "I have to go now but make sure that he doesn't run off before you take a look."

Chekov narrowed his eyes at the back of Sulu's head but didn't make a break for it after he had left like McCoy had expected, and slightly hoped for.

"Um, sit down and let me take a look at it," said McCoy gruffly as he tried not to look Chekov in the face.

Obediently Chekov sat down and held out his hand. It was clinched tightly in a fist around a white rag that was bunched up between his fingers. McCoy wished that the kid would unclench his own had but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen so McCoy did it for him.

"Jesus Christ!" he cried out in shock as he made Chekov's hand relax. The rag was dirty and soaked in dry blood. It had literally become stuck to Chekov's hand which had been stiff because of it.

"Why the hell didn't you come sooner?" McCoy yelled at him. Almost instantly he regretted saying that as Chekov looked down sadly.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" he then asked again, a little more gently this time.

"I wanted to finish helping Scotty and I didn't want to bother anyone else."

He sighed as he looked at the kid. "Your hand is probably now infected and because of that you probably won't be able to help Scotty for a while okay. Next time, you should come immediately if not sooner once you're hut."

Chekov nodded as McCoy started to work on the hand. He first wetted it down so that the dry blood could loosen a bit and that way it wouldn't hurt as much once he had to take the rag off. Underneath the rag, just like he had thought, the wound was already starting to look infected. He cleaned it out and then began to wrap it up in a bandage. Without even meaning to McCoy's hands lingered just a little bit too long on Chekov's and when he let go he let go just a bit too quickly.

"Uh, check in with me later today, right after dinner should be good," he said.

"Thank you sir," said Chekov with a large, kindly smile.

The response made McCoy blush. Chekov looked at him and frowned. "You look red sir. Are you coming down with something?" he asked as he laid a hand against McCoy's forehead.

"No," McCoy said just a little too quickly. "Just a bit hot in here."

"Okay, well that's good. We can't have our best doctor coming down with something," said Chekov as he turned around and headed back to were ever he was off to. McCoy was lucky that Chekov had left the moment that he had said that. If he had stayed any longer, he would have seen an even redder McCoy if that was even possible.

McCoy still denied that he liked the kid though. _I've just never had a patient ask if _I_ was okay before. It just put me off_, he thought to himself.

However, the thought seemed more like an excuse than an adequate reason.

* * *

><p>McCoy sat eating dinner with Spock in his quarters. Every once in a while McCoy would eat with him, Kirk, or both. Tonight it was just Spock however and they talked a little about their current mission, how everything was going, and what not. When the rest of the crew wasn't around and it was only McCoy andor Kirk, Spock was a lot more open and responsive.

Sadly, he also seemed a lot more curious.

"So how long have you liked Ensign Chekov?"

He nearly choked on his food as he heard Spock ask the question which made Spock in return race an eyebrow slightly. "I never said I liked him. When did I say that?" McCoy muttered in defense as he took a long sip of water.

"Well the way you act around him and what Jim told me earlier implies that you like him."

"I'm gonna kill Jim if he ever shows his face in sick bay or my quarters again," McCoy muttered while ignoring the rest of Spock's statement.

"So you don't like him?" Spock asked as his smooth forehead just so slightly bunched up in confusion.

"Well no - I mean it's not - but . . . Argh!" he finally shouted as it seemed that no other words would come. His head hit the table as he fiercely wished he hadn't eaten dinner with Spock or, at the very least, was drunk at the moment.

"I'll take that as a yes," mutters Spock with a hint of amusement in his voice despite the fact that when McCoy looks up, he looks as impassive as ever.

"Oh, shut it you pointy eared bastard," McCoy muttered finally after finding no other words seemed to come.

"I'll take it that you have not fully come to terms with the idea yourself. Nor have you said anything to Ensign Chekov either I guess," said Spock.

"Damn you. Yes on both accounts. Spot on, Mr. Spock, you win the big prize."

He doesn't smile but his mouth twitches slightly at McCoy's humiliation. Seeing as he nearly smiled, McCoy guessed that on the inside the Vulcan was laughing his head off at him. He sighed, looked Spock straight on, and finally said, "You're pretty smart so you tell me: how can I like someone when I'm nearly twice his age."

Spock actually sat back and mulled it over in his head until he seemed to come up with a logical solution. "You don't see him as being seventeen," Spock began. "That is probably why you've been trying to understand him and how he can be so self assured despite his age, and yes Jim told me about how you looked into his history.

"You wish him to be more kid like because you don't think he deserves such a hard life, genius or not. But that is also why you like him, because despite everything he keeps moving forward. You like his character.

"You are also probably attracted to his looks on top of that," Spock finished, his hands clasped in front of him.

If McCoy didn't know better, he would have thought Spock was being smug. However, his words had struck a chord in McCoy.

"I also think Chekov likes you in return."

That made McCoy look up really quickly. A large part of him was thinking yes but he ended up saying, "Spock if you keep joking around I'm going to start thinking you are sick or something."

"I am not sick doctor," he replied simply. "I simply believe that Chekov truly likes you in turn. Though he does not speak of you often, when he does or hears your name, a slight smile breaks out and he seems happier than you can imagine."

For a moment he was quite, didn't say a word. Softly he finally asked, "I swear if you're pulling my leg I'll fucking murder you Spock."

"I am not 'pulling your leg' as you so put it," he replied as he glances at a clock on the wall. "I do believe that he is waiting for you in sick bay right about now if I do remember correctly as well."

McCoy glanced at the clock and then muttered something about Spock talking to much as he immediately put his food down and rushed to sick bay. Spock simply smiled as he watched his friend run off and went on to finish his dinner.

* * *

><p>When McCoy ran in to sick bay somehow Spock had been right and Chekov was already waiting for him.<p>

"Doctor McCoy," said the kid brightly with a smile on his face. "I was wondering where you where."

"Just finishing up talk with a friend," McCoy said as his face becomes slightly red again. "Come over here and sit down. I want to see if it's begun to scab over yet and make sure it isn't still infected."

Chekov obeys right away and comes to sit down beside him and holds out his hand. McCoy unwrapped the bandages as he looks at the wound. It's not infected and looks like it will heal nicely if left clean. However, he doesn't let go immediately and instead just sits there, staring at Chekov's hands.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," McCoy replies quickly. He turns around, letting go of the kid's hands, as he grabs some a new role of bandages and turns back around.

He nearly has a fucking heart attack. Chekov is right there in McCoy's face. They are both quite, neither one making a move until Chekov said, "I heard you liked me."

"Really?" replied McCoy. He tried to sound nonchalant but his heart beats faster as Chekov leans in. his eyes are as bright as ever as McCoy realizes just how beautiful they really are.

"Yes," Chekov replies back. "Would you like to know my answer?"

McCoy doesn't get a chance to reply back with a yes or no for already Chekov's lips have descended upon McCoy's. His lips press lightly at first, then harder and with more passion as McCoy doesn't pull away but instead bends into him.

"Chekov," McCoy whispered softly as his lips part slightly to take in air.

"Please, call me Pavel," he replied with as his lips brush McCoy's jaw line and then ear. "And I will call you Len."

The way he says McCoy's name makes him shiver underneath Pavel. The kisses become more frequent as his hands brush down Pavel's side and he pulls Pavel into him even tighter than before.

"I love you," whispered McCoy and then, just to try out the name he adds, "Pavel."

It was perfect; everything was especially the feeling of Pavel against him. Then Uhura walked in.


	2. Jim

**Author's Note****: I mainly just want to say thanks to anyone who reads my stories and especially KatzillM. Your review really helped and I'm sorry about the spelling errors. I try to make sure I don't miss any but spelling is truly one of my worst skills. Also I'll try to write down Spock's attitude and dialogue down better. Out of all the characters I find him the hardest to write. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>McCoy blushes hard as he sees Uhura behind Pavel. Pavel seems embarrassed as well, it's kind of obvious by his red face, but he stays where he is with his arms wrapped around McCoy. Uhura seems pretty shocked and doesn't know what to say. When she doesn't seem to be able to get any words out still, McCoy finally says, "Well! What do you want?"<p>

"Captain Kirk wanted you in his quarters right now. I don't know why," she answers. Though Uhura is still in shock, she has recovered her thoughts adequately enough to say that clearly.

When she doesn't move McCoy asks, "Was there anything else?"

"Um, no sorry for disturbing you," Uhura says quickly as she turns and leaves.

The moment the doors close, before McCoy can even get a word out, Pavel has already planted another kiss onto his lips. This one is quicker and soft though. Pavel smiles and says, "You should probably see to the Captain right now. I'll see you later Len." He gives him another quick peck and then turns to go, leaving a much winded and slightly confused, but still happy, Dr. McCoy.

* * *

><p>When he gets to Jim's door, before he knocks, he takes several deep breathes to try to calm himself. Then he enters. Jim sits at a small table that McCoy has occasionally sat at with him to either simply talk or eat. He looks tired but not drunk like McCoy has thought he might be.<p>

"What do you want Jim? I'm a very busy man you now," McCoy says with some slight irritation. Granted, he technically hasn't been doing anything productive that would have benefited the crew but what the hell does he care.

"I'm bored. I haven't been sleeping well and I'd like to talk to someone."

McCoy sighs. Of course Jim hasn't told him until now that he hasn't been sleeping well. He never seems to tell McCoy anything. He sighs and walks over to where Jim is to sit beside him. Jim groans and seems ready to say something when he looks up and frowns.

"Bones, why are you red?" he asks slightly confused.

Damn it. He must still be blushing from earlier. "It's nothing," McCoy answers with as casual a voice he can admit. "I just ran to get here so my face should be red."

"Why would you run here?"

"Because like I said I'm a busy man and I needed to hurry up and get here so I could leave even quicker and get back to my work," McCoy replies matter-o-factly. It's a bad lie but the best one he can come up with.

Jim frowns some more as he looks at McCoy. He glances over him until satisfied. He suddenly throws a big grin and asks, "Are you blushing?"

McCoy gulps. "Of course I'm not. Why would I be?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you were getting off with someone."

"I wasn't getting off with Pavel!" Only after he says these words does McCoy realize his devastating mistake.

All the fatigue that Jim had seemed to be carrying completely disappears. A wide grin spreads across his face as he begins to laugh. "Fuck, seriously Bones? I know I always teased you about it but really . . ."

McCoy grumbles at him but so far doesn't say anything. Jim then asks, "Who else knows?"

McCoy sighs but decides he better answer anyway. "Spock and Uhura."

"You told Uhura and Spock before me? How could you," Jim replies with false sadness and hurt.

"First off, if I even had a say in the matter, I wouldn't have told you at all. Second, Spock actually guessed, I didn't tell him, and third, Uhura walked in on us while we were getting off as you so blatantly put it," growls McCoy with arms crossed. He wishes a lightning bolt could strike Jim, or even himself, just so this conversation can be over but that seems pretty unlikely since not only are they on the _Enterprise_ but they are also currently in space too.

Jim laughs at his explanation. They don't talk much more after that and the surprise of Chekov and McCoy seems to have cheered Jim up more than McCoy would have expected. When he finally gets the chance to leave it's nearly midnight. He sighs as he decides to go straight back to his quarters instead of going back to sickbay like he has initially planned.

* * *

><p>McCoy stands outside his door when a thick, accented voice behind him suddenly says, "Hello Len."<p>

Jesus, the kid was going to give McCoy a heart attack if he kept sneaking up on him like that. "Pavel," he says in reply, a small smile in his voice. "You should probably be in bed."

"Huh, the thought hadn't crossed my mind," he replies back just as quickly. Chekov took a step closer and gave McCoy a kiss, just a simple peck though. He then says, "Can we talk right know?"

"Sure," replies McCoy as simply as ever. As he lets the kid into his room he can't help but notice the way his lean muscles move as he walks or his bright eyes or soft curly hair that just hours ago had been in disarray because of McCoy's hands running through it.

McCoy sits down on the side of his bed and is just about to ask Chekov what he wanted to talk about when he walks over and suddenly straddles McCoy's lap. The feel of the kid's thighs against his own makes his skin tingle and his hair stand on end, but in a good way.

"Pavel!" he cries out completely surprised by this and utterly thrown off.

Pavel places his arms around his neck but besides that he does nothing more. His eyes are wide and serious looking though there is a hint of mischievousness behind it. "Len," he says simply. "Len there is something I need to know."

The seriousness in his voice made McCoy pay attention. "What? Just ask anything."

Something in McCoy's voice must have eased any of Pavel's worries as he visibly releases a large amount of tension that has built up. He says, "Len, I need to know that you'll stay. Will you stay?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean this won't be a onetime thing. I mean that you'll stay with me and you won't ignore me when we're around others. You understand?" Pavel says.

McCoy's face softens. "Pavel," he whispers, "you don't have to worry. I have cared for you for so long and now that I finally have you I will never let go."

It seems to be the answer that Pavel is looking for because the seriousness in his eyes fade and the mischievousness comes back. He leans in and kisses him hungrily, like a drowning man who has just come up for air. McCoy kisses him back just as fierce and lets loose a huge groan as Pavel grinds his hips into him. McCoy falls backwards onto the bed and for once submits to Pavel and lets him dominate.

Pavel kisses him deeply as his hands run underneath McCoy's shirt. Eventually that shirt gets in the way and he helps McCoy pull it off as quickly as possible. Then his hands return, moving over muscles, feeling every crevice of his body.

McCoy's breath comes in faster as he goes hard and then suddenly lets out a strangled grown as Pavel grinds his hips into him. Pavel lets his mouth move downwards until he is at the nipples and his tongue travels around them in delicate looping circles.

"_Fuck_," groans McCoy as his fingernails dig into Pavel. Shivers run up and down his body as he responds to Pavel's hips pressing against his own. "_Fuck_!"

* * *

><p>When McCoy wakes he is sticky and sweaty but that doesn't matter because he is also comfortable and happy. Pavel is still asleep, his head on McCoy's chest and slender naked body wrapped around him. McCoy smiles down at him, his fingers stroking the kid's curly, messy hair.<p>

"I love you," he whispers. Pavel murmurs something, still asleep but McCoy doesn't mind. He's cute when he sleeps anyway.


	3. Sulu

It isn't that McCoy is trying to avoid Chekov. Neither is he afraid to express his affection towards Chekov in public either. So what if other don't like it. The reason why he isn't going near him is because he knows that Pavel is on the bridge at the moment and that means having to deal with Jim. McCoy just knows that Jim will have all sorts of remarks going and he isn't really in the mood for that.

So McCoy sits in his office in sickbay helping the few people that walk through the doors instead. However, he can't pretend to be a hermit and he is starting to get hungry so he goes to the cafeteria. With any luck Jim won't be there.

It doesn't seem like McCoy will be having much luck that day. Not only is Jim there but he just so happens to slide into line right beside McCoy.

"Hey Bones," the captain says cheerfully. He has a silly grin on which just irritates McCoy further.

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Probably but the captain does have to eat every once in a while. By the way, Bones, is that new cologne I smell?"

McCoy frowns as he looks at Jim. New cologne? Jim knows that he doesn't go near stuff like that. McCoy shakes his head and asks, "What do you mean new cologne?"

"Oh you mean it's not. I thought for sure you were wearing something because I most certainly smell something. Could it be 'Sex of Yester Night'?"

If there had been anything on McCoy's tray he would have thrown it at him but alas there isn't any. Instead McCoy takes a deep breath, and grumbles a bit too. Slowly he turns to Jim who is still smiling. "Jim," McCoy says in a deadly voice. "Say one more word and I'm going to break my Hippocratic Oath along with every bone in your body."

"Hey, no threatening the captain," replies Jim but he is just as silly as ever. When there is a crisis Jim can be the most serious, quick thinking captain but every time he gets a chance to tease his friends he becomes just regular old Jim.

McCoy is about to retort back with some sarcastic comment when he suddenly sees Pavel sitting at a nearby table. Pavel sees him as well, smiles and waves. He sits next to Sulu and Uhura. McCoy smiles back and, ignoring Jim, grabs his food and heads towards their table.

"Hey!" cries Jim as he realizes that nobody is listening to him anymore. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Leave me alone," mutters McCoy under his breath. Pavel laughs slightly at his distraught expression as Jim suddenly decides to sit down at the table.

Sulu seems slightly confused, obviously having no idea what is happening. Uhura on the other hand seems to have gotten over the initial shock and seems the same as usual today.

"Come on Bones. At least tell me something," begs Jim as McCoy blatantly ignores him instead. So, Jim decides to try Chekov. "Will you tell me something, please?"

Chekov smiles and shakes his head. In his thick accent he replies, "I'm sorry captain but I do believe harassing your crew is not in your job description and I would also not take Len's threat lightly either."

"Ooh, first name basis already. Anything else," asks Jim as he completely ignores everything else the kid has said so far.

"I'm sorry what's going on?" asks a very perplexed Sulu.

"Oh didn't you know? Bones and our little Ensign here are sleeping together," replied Jim without a single thought.

"Jim!" shouts McCoy. He looks absolutely furious. Chekov seems embarrassed but not mad unlike Len right now. "I swear to God I'm going to rip every limb from your body! And then I'll nail you to a board and then I'll . . ."

McCoy is so busy threatening Jim that he isn't paying attention to Sulu's expression. At first he seems still confused and then utterly shocked. From there, his face seems to transform into anger and then finally settles for indifferent.

"Hikaru," asks Chekov hesitantly. His voice makes McCoy stop his ranting as he turns to see what Sulu's response will be. "You okay?"

"I . . . think so," he says slowly. "I'll certainly say I didn't expect it." Sulu stops himself again as he seems to think through his next words carefully. Uhura, who has stayed quit most of this time, looks worriedly at Hikaru. She knows how much of a friend he is to Pavel I would not want they friendship to end because of something like this.

Silence befalls the table as Sulu thinks some more. Finally he asks Chekov, "Are you happy?"

"Very much so," he replies. He straitens his back and looks at him, his eyes practically daring Hikaru to say anything that would go against his relationship with McCoy.

"Good," Sulu eventually replies much to Pavel's joy. "However," he says as he turns to McCoy, "if you break his heart I'll ring your neck."

"Fair enough to me," replies McCoy and then, adding smugly, says, "and if you were hoping to ring my neck, well, let's just say you'll have to wait for infinity."

It seems to be the right answer and makes not only Sulu nod in acceptance but also makes Uhura and Chekov smile as well. Jim was smiling thorough out the entire thing.

Though McCoy is surprised by that lunch's outcome, he is still happy about Sulu's acceptance especially with the circumstances in which he learned about it. However, McCoy tells Sulu not to tell anyone else, something he also says to Jim and Uhura, since he would like himself or Chekov to say it. However, there is only one other crew member that McCoy really wants to tell. He has already told Spock, technically he figured it out himself, Jim, the ass, Uhura, and Sulu. The only one left was Scotty.


	4. Scotty

It ends up that McCoy doesn't have to worry about telling Scotty since it seems that Pavel wants to tell him. It makes sense because Pavel is really more Scotty's friend that McCoy was.

Pavel ends up waiting until after he knows Scotty's shift is over and then he heads to his quarters. Scotty, who's about to have dinner invites him in and asks if Pavel would like to join him for dinner.

"Of course, thank you," replies Pavel with a smile.

They sit and eat, talking about a number of things that many people wouldn't be able to follow. Eventually, however, Pavel has to tell Scotty.

"Scotty, there's something that I need to tell you," says Pavel.

"What is it lad?" asks Scotty, also in his accent.

"Well, it's just something that's happened," replies Pavel.

"Everything's alright isn't?"

"Yes, of course," says Pavel quickly. "It's just that, I want to tell you what's happened since you're my friend."

"Well you can tell me anything. What is it?" asks Scotty.

"I'm . . . that is me and Len, Dr. McCoy are together," Pavel eventually says.

"You mean together together?" asks Scotty as his eyes widen.

"Yes."

Both are silent for a moment as Scotty mulls this over in his head and Pavel waits for his answer. Finally Scotty says, "He's a little old for you isn't he?"

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but I love him very much either way," replies Pavel with his head held high.

Scotty nodded as he says, "I'll take it you're happy then."

"Very much so."

"Well that's always good," Scotty replies. "However, I got to say, you do know that there will be talk once word gets around the ship."

"I understand, but I won't leave Len for something as trivial as gossip," responds Pavel.

"Well that's good to know. It shows that you really do care for him," says Scotty. "I'm happy for you Pavel, it's nice you found someone. I'm happy for Dr. McCoy as well. He needs someone to brighten up his life every once in a while."

* * *

><p>Pavel had finished dinner with Scotty and iss now in McCoy's quarters with his head rested on Len's chest. He has just explained to Len what had happened with Scotty.<p>

"So he took it that well?" asks McCoy in surprise. He is thankful that Scotty has taken it so well but it still surprises him.

"Yes, I'm happy he did though. He is as much my friend as Hikaru and Uhura are," replies McCoy. "Still, he did remind me of something. There will be talk once others find out."

"I don't give a damn what any other crew member thinks. If I did I wouldn't be the rude doctor that I am," says McCoy with a grin.


End file.
